


A Hui Hou

by simplemindedmockingjay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mention of Death, Minor Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Misunderstandings, Past Abuse, Summer Vacation, mention of suicide, not nearly as angsty as these tags are making it seem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplemindedmockingjay/pseuds/simplemindedmockingjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny sits in the shade of a palm tree, sand hot beneath him, listening to the sounds of the surf and waiting. It’s been an hour since they were due to meet, here in their spot, and Danny has a sinking feeling he can’t quite put his finger on. He needs to calm down, chances are he’s just delayed and he’ll be here soon, just like he is every year on this exact date at this exact time. A slight breeze carries the sound of children laughing, playing in the shallow surf just like they had on the day they first met. Danny can’t quite believe it’s been ten years to the day since his life was changed forever, since he met Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings and Endings

Danny sits in the shade of a palm tree, sand hot beneath him, listening to the sounds of the surf and waiting. It’s been an hour since they were due to meet, here in their spot, and Danny has a sinking feeling he can’t quite put his finger on. He needs to calm down, chances are he’s just delayed and he’ll be here soon, just like he is every year on this exact date at this exact time. A slight breeze carries the sound of children laughing, playing in the shallow surf just like they had on the day they first met. Danny can’t quite believe it’s been ten years to the day since his life was changed forever.

~~~~~~~~~~

Danny runs ahead of his parents, chubby little legs carrying him towards the warm sand and cold sea, Danny’s home from home… despite the fact it’s only five minutes from the front door of his actual home.

“Danny, slow down! Hehena…” his mother chastises but Danny is too excited to slow, there’s so much to do and only a finite number of hours until sunset. He has to make the world’s best sandcastle and practice his surfing and burry his dad in the sand and so many other things! Not to mention he has to get to his favourite spot before someone else gets there.

Danny stops in his tracks when he sees a little boy around his age with big blue eyes and messy blonde curls sitting in his favourite spot building the biggest sandcastle Danny has ever seen. Most five year olds would be mad at losing their spot, going into a full on tantrum, but Danny wasn’t like that. Danny just stands rooted to the spot as the boy adds a turret to his castle, completely in awe. At that moment the boy looks up, eyes locking with Danny’s. A bright but shy smile spreads across the boy’s face. Danny takes that as an encouraging sign and makes his was over to the boy, plonking right down next to him on the sand.

“What’s your name?” Danny asks. The boy looks at Danny like he’s not quite sure he’s really there before his face breaks out into another shy smile.

“I’m Isaac” The boy states as he extends a chubby hand towards Danny who just stares at the offered hand, not entirely sure what to do. Isaac takes Danny’s hand from where it’s resting in his lap and shakes it. It’s something Danny has only ever seen grownups do and it feels a little strange but he likes it. He likes Isaac.

“I’m Danny. Hey, you’re really good at sandcastles, can you teach me?” Danny practically begs, his eyes bright and excited.

“Yeah, I guess, but you’ve got to be real careful. My mommy says that sandcastles are really hard so you can’t rush or it’ll end up a big mess.” Isaac’s eyes are wide and imploring, needing for Danny to see how serious he is. 

Danny mutters a simple “okay” and that’s all it takes to make the other boy open up. The two boys play together the whole day. They build a huge sandcastle with a moat and everything. Danny boogie-boards while Isaac watches from his spot paddling in the shallow waters. Isaac takes Danny to the rock pools and tells him all about the tiny fish and sea creatures that live there. By the end of the day they’ve declared that they’re ‘bestest friends forever’.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Danny asks as the sun begins to dip below the horizon, painting the sky in an array of oranges and pinks. Isaac looks down, a look of sadness spreading across his face. Danny feels his stomach sink.

“I can’t, we’re going back to California tomorrow.” Danny feels his stomach plummet even further as tears start to sting his eyes. He doesn’t want to lose Isaac, he’s more fun and more interesting than anyone Danny knows. He doesn’t want to lose his new best friend after only one day. All of a sudden, Isaac’s face breaks out into a huge grin. “But I’ll be back next year. My uncle Peter lives here so we come see him the same time every year. I can see you then!”

“You promise?” Danny asks, sniffling slightly as he rubs the unshed tears from his eyes. Isaac holds out the pinkie finger of his right hand and wraps it around Danny’s.

“I pinkie promise, and you can’t break a pinkie promise.” 

The boys embrace warmly and say their goodbyes. Their mothers look on with small smiles on their faces at their sweet little boys.

“Do you really think they’ll see each other next year? They’re only kids; a year is like a lifetime to them.” Danny’s mother enquires.

“I think you’d be surprised” Isaac’s mother replies. “Isaac always keeps his promises.”

One long year later Danny heads to the beach, his mother walking a few paces behind him with a worried frown on her face.

“It’s been a year Honu, he might have forgotten… I don’t want you getting your hopes up too high.”

Danny ignores the thought. Isaac wouldn’t have forgotten because Danny sure hadn’t. No sooner has Danny stepped foot on the sand than he’s enveloped in an embrace that’s all blonde curls and enthusiasm. It’s as if no time has passed at all. 

That’s the way it is every year. They meet on the beach in the morning, they build sandcastles and play in the water, they talk for hours under the palm tree where they first met, and at the end of their day together they part with a hug and a pinkie promise to do it all again next year. 

As they get older Isaac starts to tell Danny about a girl he likes back home, Lydia or something, and Danny has to fight to ignore the awful feeling he gets in his gut every time he hears her name. He frequently changes the subject, willing to talk about anything else, but somehow it always swings back to girls. The problem is Danny has nothing to say, he doesn’t feel the way Isaac does about Lydia for any girl, so all he can do is listen and try not to look too bummed out. And that’s how it works, it’s the same thing every year; it’s just that each year they’re a little older, a little taller, a little bit different… but still those two boys who met on the beach and became best friends.

That is, until Danny is thirteen.

It’s the night before Danny is supposed to meet Isaac and he’s stuck in a hospital bed arguing with his doctor.

“Daniel, you had a major surgery not twenty-four hours ago, there is no way we can discharge you for tomorrow” The doctor says for what Danny is sure must be the hundredth time.

“You don’t understand-”

“Daniel, I don’t think you understand. You underwent a very serious operation and your recovery will take weeks, if not months.”

“Mom…” Danny implores looking to his mother for help.

“Honu, he’ll understand-”

“No he won’t because he has no idea I’m even in here, he’s just going to think I forgot! He’ll think I don’t care anymore… I don’t want him to hate me.” Danny struggles to sit up, his stitches pulling uncomfortably.

“Daniel, this stress is not good for you; it’ll halt your recovery. I’m afraid I’m going to have to give you a mild sedative to put you to sleep.” His doctor states as he injects a small syringe of clear liquid into his IV. The effect is immediate and Danny can feel himself drifting unwillingly into unconsciousness.

When Danny comes to he’s sure he’s hallucinating, because Isaac is here… in his hospital room. He’s taller than the last time Danny saw him, a little lankier too, but still the same Isaac.

“Hey you.” He chuckles from where he’s sat in the seat next to Danny’s bed.

“Hey” Danny tries to sit up, wincing slightly when his stitches protest the movement. “I’m not one hundred percent sure if you’re here right now or if I’m hallucinating. They’ve got me on some pretty strong pain meds.” Isaac shifts in his chair so he’s closer to Danny, his signature grin plastered across his face.

“Trust me, I’m real.” Isaac places his hand on Danny’s upper arm giving it a small squeeze. The small gesture makes a blush spread across Danny’s cheeks. He forces himself to tear his eyes away from the hand on his arm, his gaze falling on the clock above the door. 

“How’d you even get in here, visiting hours aren’t for another hour?” 

“Your mom told the nurses I’m your brother… not the best lie given, well-” he gestures to himself to point out the obvious lack of family resemblance. “But it worked so I figure either the nurses are either pretty chill or _really_ dumb. I’m hoping it’s not the latter since I wanna know my death defying best friend is in capable hands.”

“Yeah, the nurses are pretty cool, they’ve promised to sneak me extra desert for as long as I’m here” Danny brags making Isaac chuckle.

“That’s a pretty _sweet_ deal” Isaac jokes and, as they always do, his terrible pun cracks Danny up. Once he’s recovered he realises Isaac’s hand is still gently touching his arm. Isaac must notice where Danny is looking because within a few moments he’s clearing his throat and withdrawing his hand. Danny misses the contact immediately, although he can’t really explain why. He pushes the feeling to the back of his mind, determined not to make the moment awkward.

“So… how’d you find out I was in here anyway?” Danny asks, only now realising how odd it is for Isaac to be here at all.

“Your mom told me. She showed up on the beach this morning and told me you wouldn’t be able to meet me cause you were in the hospital. She was about to leave when I asked if I could come visit.” Isaac shrugs like it’s no big deal he’s spending part of his vacation in a stuffy hospital room.

“Thanks man, for visiting I mean. But you should get back to your vacation. If I were you I’d make the most of the sun.” It’s a total lie; if the roles were reversed he’d take a stuffy hospital room with Isaac over any amount of sunshine. If the look on Isaac’s face is anything to go by he knows that too.

“Dude, there’s plenty of sun back in California; besides… the beach is no fun without you.” Isaac admits shyly, a flush making its way up the back of his neck. “Anyway, I know you defied death but I don’t know any of the details. Spill it Mahealani.”

Danny chuckles lightly before telling Isaac about how he was admitted to hospital because he was having trouble breathing and how tests had shown his lungs and heart were under strain because his ribcage was compressing them. Isaac looks at him like he’s a total bad-ass when Danny explains how he needed surgery to place a bar in his chest to support his sternum and stop his organs from being crushed.

“They’ll keep it in for a few years, just to make sure it won’t happen again, no big deal. I just wish… I know it sounds completely vain… but I wish I didn’t have to be stuck with these stupid scars for the rest of my life.” Danny admits, his hands moving unconsciously to the bandages that cover the stitches.

“Danny, those scars are nothing to be ashamed of, you know why? Because they show you, Danny Mahealani, are a survivor. Every time you, or anyone else, looks at them… that’s what they’ll see.”

Danny feels something warm spread through his chest, like awe mixed with admiration and a feeling of safety. The feeling courses through his whole body as he looks into Isaacs piercing eyes. Isaac holds his gaze, a soft smile pulling at the corners on his mouth, showing no sign of breaking the moment. Danny finds himself noticing things about Isaac he’d never noticed before, like the flawless shape of his lips and the shadows cast on his cheeks by his unfairly long eyelashes. Just looking at Isaac this way makes Danny’s heart flutter, which wouldn’t scare him so much if he had ever felt this feeling before, but it’s completely alien to him. 

_Oh god,_ Danny thinks as realisation hits him like a tonne of bricks… _I’m completely head over heels for my best friend. My **male** best friend._

Danny doesn’t understand… he’s a boy and that means he’s supposed to like girls. But he’s never felt this way before, not with anyone. Not even with Isaac. 

But that’s not totally true. When he really thinks about it he realises he’d felt it when Isaac fretted over him that time he’d wiped out on his surfboard. He’d felt it when Isaac said he wanted to move to Hawaii after high school so he could see Danny every day. He’d felt it every time Isaac smiled at him in that uniquely Isaac way… it had just never felt so strong before. It’s terrifying and exhilarating all at once and Danny can’t keep the smile off his face.

“So,” Isaac finally breaks the silence, breaking the spell, and suddenly they’re back to their usual selves “would my bamf bff like me to sneak him a butt load of candy from the gift shop?”

“Bamf bff? Really?” Danny jokes, Isaac simply nods, overly proud of his creation. “Okay I’ll roll with it. Yeah, grab as much as you can carry.”

Isaac is gone for all of five minutes before he returns with his spoils, along with a deck of playing cards. From there the day is like any other they’ve spent together. They build card houses and laugh at each other’s terrible jokes and generally goof around. All too soon the sun begins to set outside the windows and Isaac is gathering up his things. 

“It’s our last night here so I’ve gotta have dinner with the family, it’ll be torture but what you gonna do? That’s family…” Isaac states with a small shrug making Danny laugh a little. Isaac crams the last of his belongings into his backpack before turning back to face Danny. He moves in to hug Danny like usual but stops short when he remembers the bandages. Instead he takes a hold of Danny’s hand. “Same time next year?”

Danny holds up his other hand, pinkie extended. Isaac hooks his pinkie around Danny’s just like always. Danny isn’t sure what makes him do it, but before he can stop himself he utters a quiet “A hui hou” as they detach their pinkies.

Isaac’s blue eyes search his as his head tilts slightly to the side. He chuckles lightly. “Man, I’ve got to learn Hawaiian.”

He gives Danny’s hand a final squeeze before letting go and heading to the door. He turns back just long enough to say goodbye and then he’s gone for another year.

A year which had felt like the longest of Danny’s life. Part of that was due to his recovery. It took a few months for his scars to fade to a dull red and part of Danny really hated them… but the other part of him would think of Isaac’s words ‘they show you, Danny Mahealani, are a survivor’ and just thinking about Isaac’s awed tone as he’d said it was always enough to drive out the bad thoughts.

However, thinking of Isaac had one unfortunate consequence… it made Danny miss him like crazy. In an attempt to distract himself Danny had started to go to the gym with his dad four nights a week. Danny didn’t want to brag but he’d really begun to fill out in those months, his shoulders were broader, his arms more muscled and he had the beginnings of a six-pack which distracted most people from his surgery scars. A small voice in Danny’s head told him Isaac would be impressed with his transformation but Danny knew not to get his hopes up. Isaac liked girls, he’d made that obvious more times than Danny could count… in fact Isaac had mentioned in passing he was going to finally ask Lydia martin on a date this year, and hell if that hadn’t made Danny’s stomach fall to the floor.

“Danny” A voice calls from further down the beach, and Danny would know that voice anywhere, even if it is a little deeper than it was last year. 

Danny jumps up from his spot and turns to face the voice. For a moment he’s taken aback by the boy walking towards him. If Danny had thought he went through a transformation since their last meeting it was nothing compared with how much Isaac had changed. He must have hit his growth spurt cause he looked to be just shy of 6 feet tall, the extra height giving him an adorable lanky quality. He clearly hadn’t yet adjusted to the extra height, hunching his shoulders over to appear smaller.

“Hey man.” Danny greets him, Isaacs lips quirk up at the corners in a small smile, far less radiant than the one Danny is used to seeing. “Is something wrong?”

“Is it that obvious?” Isaac asks, trying even harder to appear small as he speaks.

“It is to me… but if you don’t wanna talk about it I won’t make you.” Danny states simply, leaning against the trunk of a palm tree. Isaac mirrors his stance before turning towards Danny.

“You remember my brother, Camden?” Danny remembers briefly meeting the guy a few years earlier; he was a good few years older than them but a good guy with a wicked sense of humour. The last time Isaac had mentioned him he’d just graduated high school and was looking into joining the army. Danny nods, hoping he isn’t about to hear something awful. “He’s just been deployed to Afghanistan for a six month tour of duty…and I just can’t stop thinking about it. Dad’s been in a perpetually bad mood since he left and mum is always crying… and I’m worried.” Isaac tails off and Danny can’t stand to see the sadness in Isaac’s usually sparkling eyes. He needs to do something to distract him… and soon. A lightning bolt of inspiration hits him an instant later. He pushes himself off of the tree moving to stand toe to toe with Isaac.

“Do you trust me?” Danny asks with a glint in his eye and a mischievous smile on his face. Isaac nods, clearly intrigued. “Then wait here, I’ll be right back.”

When Danny returns a few minutes later with a surfboard under each arm he receives exactly the reaction he’d expected.

“No! No way, Danny… not a chance!” Isaac is shaking his head with vigour, eyes blown wide in apprehension.

“You said you trust me, now prove it” Danny challenges, holding one of the surfboards towards Isaac. Reluctantly, Isaac accepts it, his face clearly showing his discouragement. “Listen, you don’t have to do this if you don’t want to, but you need a distraction… and what’s a better distraction than something you’ve never done before which requires a lot of concentration?”

Isaac takes almost a full minute to think about it before he rolls his eyes dramatically. “Okay Mahealani, I’ll do it… but if this is an intricate plot to off me then I’m going to haunt your ass from my watery grave”

“I promise I’m not trying to kill you” Danny extends his pinkie and Isaac links it with his own, the gesture is so familiar at this point that it’s practically second nature.

With Danny’s instruction it becomes clear Isaac is a natural. He only wipes out a few times before he has a hang of the basics and it’s a real shock to both of them. What’s an even bigger shock is how much Isaac is enjoying himself, whooping and hollering as he crests a three foot wave with ease. Danny can’t help but smile fondly at him, warmth spreading through his chest. Only Isaac can act like a total idiot and still be the most beautiful thing Danny has ever seen. 

After about an hour of surfing Isaac calls for a timeout. His cheeks are slightly red, whether from the sun or exertion Danny isn’t quite sure, but he knows he wants to lay feather-light kisses all across the flushed skin. He’s so far gone for Isaac; it isn’t even funny, especially since Isaac is straight and quite possibly in a relationship with the girl he hasn’t shut up about for years.

“So…” Danny begins as they make their way back to their spot in the shade of their palm tree. He’s aiming to sound nonchalant and falling short by about a mile. “You mentioned you were… you were thinking about going for it with that girl Lilia… or something?”

“You mean Lydia?” Isaac lies down on his towel facing Danny, pillowing his head on his arm. His face is kind of hard to read but it doesn’t stop Danny from trying.

“Yeah, her… how’d that go?” Danny can’t believe he’s rooting for his best friend to have been brutally rejected… but he is… and he’s going to hell for it.

“Total disaster, like humiliating and soul destroying, just like in the movies. She told me to ‘come back when my bike had an engine’… we were barely 13 and she wanted me to be able to drive, that’s crazy unrealistic. And that was when I realised I wasn’t really all that bothered that she’d said no… I was seriously relieved. I don’t wanna be with someone who’s on all the time. I want someone I can be myself with… someone who’s relaxed and fun and… someone who’s my friend.”

Danny tries to avoid Isaac’s gaze, hoping that he won’t see how hard it is for Danny to hold back the words he’s been dying to say for a year, instead choking out a mumbled “I’m sure you’ll find her someday”. If Danny had been looking he might not have missed the fleeting look of dejection that passes over Isaacs face. A few moments pass before Isaac speaks again.

“Dude, as soon as I graduate I’m moving here.” He states, sitting up.

“Why? You live in California… that’s the dream!” Danny argues. 

“Not mine. I mean look at this place…” Isaac gestures to their surroundings. Danny can’t deny it’s beautiful but in a way he’s desensitised to it, he sees it every day. He closes his eyes, breathing in the smell of the salt water mixed with something distinctly floral. He tries to picture his home through Isaac’s eyes, where everything is familiar but still holds the mysterious allure of a vacation. Thinking of it this way, it’s easy to see the attraction. Add to that the idea of Isaac here every day… he’s beginning to leave his dream of California behind.

“Okay, I see your point. If you move here I’ll stay.” 

“You promise? Cause you’re basically half the appeal.” Isaac nudges Danny with his elbow while shooting him a dazzling smile. Danny extends his pinkie but Isaac shakes his head. “Sorry Danny-boy, I’m going to need something a little more binding than a pinkie promise.”

“Like what?” Danny is genuinely confused… this is how they make promises, how they’ve always done it. What could Isaac mean by more binding?

“You’ll see” Isaac winks before hopping up and walking away. He seems to be looking for something and after a few seconds he appears to find it. He bends over to pick something with a quiet “Aha” before heading back towards Danny, whose face must be hilariously confused if Isaacs laugh is anything to go by. Isaac motions for Danny to stand, and he does, before holding something out towards him. It’s a small, sharp rock… and if Danny was confused before it’s nothing compared to how he feels now.

“You’re not going to make us be blood brothers are you? Cause that kinda grosses me out.” Isaac just laughs at him.

“Obviously not, that’s totally unsanitary.” Isaac manages to get out through his laughter. He sobers up quickly, his face becoming more serious than Danny’s ever seen it. “It’s totally dumb but with all the uncertainty of growing up you’ve always been there… my best friend. I just want a physical reminder of us… and where better than our place.” Isaac places his hand on the bark of their palm tree, the place where they first met all those years ago, and Danny just gets it. 

He takes the stone from Isaacs other hand and carves his name into the tree in the most legible script he can manage. He passes the stone to Isaac who takes it with a huge, dopey grin and begins to carve… but Danny barely notices what Isaac is doing because his ‘concentration face’ is quite possibly the cutest thing Danny has ever witnessed. His brow furrows and his tongue pokes out from between his lips and Danny just can’t stop staring. He wants to kiss those perfect lips and feel that tongue against his more than he’s ever wanted anything in his life. It’s nearly impossible to hold back, but he does because Isaac isn’t gay… because Isaac wouldn’t want this. As Danny smothers his feelings he suddenly notices Isaac has been carving for a long time, much longer than Danny took. No sooner has the thought crossed Danny’s mind than Isaac is revealing his handiwork. Danny feels his heart swell as he reads:

_**‘Danny + Isaac  
Mau Loa’** _

He runs his fingers over the words, trying to convince himself they’re really there. Mau Loa… Forever.

And just like that Danny’s resolve breaks. Before he can think his hands are cupping Isaacs face and his lips are crashing into Isaac’s. It takes a moment for Danny’s brain to catch up with his actions but when it does he all but leaps back, ashamed with himself. Isaac’s face is frozen in shock, eyes blown wide and lips forming a small ‘o’.

“Oh shit… Isaac I’m so sorry! I… _**fuck**_ … I didn’t think, I just… I wanted to for so long”

Danny wants to tear his hair out for being so stupid; of course Isaac wouldn’t want him. Isaac still hasn’t spoken which makes the whole thing worse. What if Isaac screams at him or tells him he never wants to see him again, Danny doesn’t think he could survive that. Hot tears are beginning to pool in his eyes and Isaac still hasn’t uttered a single word but his fingers are softly touching his lips, his eyes still wide but no longer with shock… with something else entirely.

“Isaac please say something… I’m so sorry I-”

“Stop apologising and kiss me.” Isaac’s voice is barely more than a whisper and Danny is certain he must be hearing things… that is until Isaac licks his lips utters one more hoarse syllable. “ _Please_ ”.

It’s like a damn breaking. Danny pulls Isaac towards him, wrapping one hand around his waist and threading the other into his blonde curls, guiding him into the kiss. It begins chaste, just a soft press of lips on lips, but then Isaac’s hand moves to Danny’s hip and he can’t help but respond. The kiss becomes more enthusiastic, their lips moving in patterns that are brand new and exciting. Danny doesn’t expect it when Isaac backs him up against the tree, a small moan escaping his lips as his back makes contact with the rough bark. Isaac takes full advantage, licking into Danny’s mouth with an air of confidence that Danny is discovering he’s really into. Danny had expected his first kiss to be an awkward clash of lips and teeth but Isaac is full of surprises. After a few long minutes they break apart, their foreheads still pressed together so they can look into each other’s eyes.

“Wow,” Isaac’s voice is little more than a breathy whisper “I’m so glad I learned Hawaiian”

They both chuckle lightly, still dazed from their kiss. They stay like that for a long time just basking in being with each other. At some point Isaac laces his fingers with Danny’s and it feels as natural as breathing.

The sun begins to set and Danny knows their time together is coming to an end. Isaac presses his lips back against Danny’s in a kiss that lasts only a few seconds before drawing back and Danny just nods as they part, not needing an explanation. Isaac has to go home, just like every year. He gathers up his towel and sunscreen before turning back to face Danny.

“A hui hou” Isaac whispers as he leans down to peck Danny on the cheek.

“A hui hou” Danny echoes as Isaac begins to walk away, waving back over his shoulder as he goes.

Danny had no idea he could feel so happy and so sad all at the same time.

~~~~~~~~~~

The sun sets below the horizon… and Danny finally has to accept that Isaac isn’t coming. With that realisation comes a dull ache in Danny’s chest that makes tears sing the backs of his eyes. He stands, carefully dusting the sand from his shorts, and runs his fingers across the engraving Isaac had taken the time to carve out so intricately… his fingers lingering on the last phrase. 

‘Mau Loa”

The words feel like they’re mocking him with their empty promise of ‘forever’. Danny lets the tears building in his eyes overflow as he thinks of how stupid he was never to ask for a number, or an address or anything more than a name… but all he’d needed was the promise of their spot on the same day, at the same time every year. 

With one last glance at their names Danny turns away from the tree and towards the surf once more. 

“A hui hou” he whispers to no one in particular, hoping that someday they will meet again.


	2. A Reunion... of Sorts

Danny stands in the empty room surrounded by the boxes he’s yet to work up the energy to unpack. He’d never thought this would be how he’d spend the last week of summer vacation, packing up his entire life and moving to the mainland, leaving Hawaii behind. He understood why they’d moved, his dream was to attend Caltech University and his family wanted him to be able to visit more often than when he could scrape together enough for a flight to Hawaii. So they’d just moved to Beacon Hills, a small town in California that was within driving distance of his first choice college. 

So, yeah, he understood the logic but he didn’t understand why they’d moved a year before he was even due to begin college. Now he was going to have to spend his senior year at a whole new school without his friends or the teachers he’d grown close to over the years. However, all of that was bearable in comparison to knowing that Isaac lived somewhere in California. Being so close and not knowing if he’d ever see the boy again was torture.

Danny had tried everything he could think of to get over Isaac; he’d eaten his weight in cookie dough ice-cream, listened to every sad song on his iPod on repeat and then when none of that had worked he’d decided he needed to rebound. He’d dated a few guys at his high school but they never lasted more than a few weeks, there was always something that was wrong with them in Danny’s eyes; too short, too muscular, too loud, not sweet enough. But honestly it all just boiled down to one thing, _they weren’t Isaac_ , and even after three years Isaac was all he wanted. He needed to know why Isaac had never come back, he needed to know if he still felt the way he had on the beach three years ago and most of all he needed closure, because if Isaac didn’t feel the same he needed to know so he could finally move on.

Thinking about the last time he’d seen Isaac was still enough to send butterflies soaring in his gut while simultaneously making him want to burst into tears… and so he’d taken to distracting himself the way he always had when thoughts of Isaac threatened to drive him crazy; he’d work out until the ache of his muscles was worse than the ache in his heart. Now, that feeling was building up inside him, the desperate need to take his mind off of how shitty everything had become. He was still in his moving clothes, a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, and he was pretty sure he’d passed a fitness centre on his way into town. Within a few seconds he’s google mapped directions, grabbed his wallet and a spare key from the kitchen counter, hopped into his car and sped off in the direction of the gym.

When he pulls up outside the building he can’t help but do a double take, suddenly feeling very underdressed in his ratty shorts. The structure is ridiculously sleek, all chrome and glass, and Danny hopes he has enough cash in his wallet for the entry fee. The place is basically the polar opposite of his local gym back home and Danny can’t help but roll his eyes as he passes a Porsche on his way through the parking lot.

 _California_ , he laughs lightly, walking into the well-lit reception and paying the ridiculously high membership fee, _might as well be another planet._

Danny does a few stretches in the locker room, muscles warming up in anticipation of a vigorous workout, before making his way to a row of treadmills that line the wall of windows. He passes a couple of other patrons: a guy with abs straight out of his dreams and a scowl from his worst nightmare whose abusing a punching bag like it’s personally offended him, a girl with blonde curls whose lifting 40 pound dumbbells without any real effort, and a guy around his age who looks like he’s walked straight out of an Abercrombie & Fitch catalogue. 

Danny pops in his earbuds and starts up the treadmill, jogging comfortably until he feels someone’s eyes on him. He turns his head and sees Abercrombie guy on the treadmill next to him giving him a smirk that Danny doesn’t know how to interpret until the guy not so subtly turns up the speed on his treadmill and raises his eyebrows in challenge. Well, Danny did want a distraction and a bit of friendly competition sounds fun, he returns the guys smirk while turning his own speed dial up a few notches. It goes on like that for a few minutes until they’re both sweating like pigs and red in the face, identical looks of panic and enjoyment lighting up their features. They share a look, both of them nodding their defeat before slowing to a stop and bursting into peals of laughter.

“Jackson Whittemore” The guy announces as he holds out his hand to Danny.

“Danny Mahealani” he replies, taking hold of the offered hand and giving it a brief shake.

“Not seen you here before, you new to town?”

“Yeah, just moved here from Hawaii, I start Beacon Hills high on Monday.”

“Awesome” Jackson sounds genuinely pleased, clapping him on the back and leading him towards the bench press. Danny sets up the weights as Jackson keeps talking. “Not to blow my own trumpet… actually I’m totally going to blow my own trumpet, I rule that school.”

Danny doesn’t find that hard to believe at all. Jackson is the epitome of cool with his dazzling good looks and a cocky attitude, couple that with his obvious jock status and Danny can guess there isn’t a lot of competition at the top of the social hierarchy. 

“Trust me,” Jackson continues as he spots Danny who’s just beginning a round of five reps “You stick with me and you’ll be all set, you’ll have guys falling at your feet.”

Danny is so shocked he nearly loses the grip on his weights, it could have ended really badly if Jackson hadn’t noticed and guided the weight back on to the bar. Danny sits up and stares at Jackson, eyebrows furrowed a little in confusion.

“How did you know?” Danny asks, genuinely curious. It’s not like he’s the flamboyant type, he usually manages to fly under the gay-dar, having to explicitly come out to every new person he meets, but somehow Jackson has him figured out.

“Was it supposed to be a secret? Are you not out?”

“No, I’m out.” Danny rubs a hand over his face, cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he realises he just sounded like a total closet case. “It’s just people don’t usually guess.”

“Well it was pretty obvious. I saw you check me out.” Danny’s about to launch into his usual speech about how gay guys don’t live to hit on straight guys but when he looks up at Jackson he’s met with an exaggerated wink and a waggle of eyebrows that make Danny crack up laughing.

“Sorry to break it to you Jacks, you’re not my type”

“Please,” Jackson scoffs, an outrageously cocky smirk spreading over his face “I’m everyone’s type.”

Danny socks him playfully in the arm as they head to the locker room and Jackson just laughs. Danny’s starting to think maybe starting school on Monday won’t be so bad after all.

Danny and Jackson hang out most days that week, going to the gym, marathon-ing breaking bad on Netflix and practicing Lacrosse. Danny had only ever played in gym class at his old school and Jackson had complained about how practicing against Danny would be too easy, but as it turned out Danny could hold his own in goal. He couldn’t work out if Jackson was pleased or annoyed by that, probably a bit of both knowing Jackson.

On the last night before school starts Jackson calls and invites him to dinner with him and his girlfriend Lydia. At first Danny declines on the grounds that he’ll be third wheeling but Jackson tells him Lydia is dying to meet him and Danny couldn’t really say no without sounding like a jackass. 

So that’s how Danny ends up at the local olive garden with probably the most interesting person he’s ever met. Lydia is like a character straight out of a John Green book; beautiful but more intelligent and deep than anyone he’s ever met. It’s clear from the way Jackson looks at her that she’s basically the centre of his universe and it makes total sense, if Danny were straight and, you know, hadn’t been in love with the same guy for as long as he can remember he’d probably be just as smitten as Jackson. 

“So, Jackson tells me you’ve got a bit of a talent for lacrosse” Lydia states as their food is placed in front of them. She takes a small bite of her eggplant parmesan before continuing. “Have you thought about trying out for the team?”

Danny turns towards Jackson and gives him a look that says “really? You guys are ganging up on me now?” but Jackson just stares back with mock innocence.

“Nope, I’m not much for team sports. I only really surf.” Danny stuffs a forkful of pasta into his mouth hoping the subject will be dropped… as if he’s that lucky.

“The team really needs a goalie. They have Greenberg in goal now and to say he’s awful is putting it nicely. Jackson said you’re the only person who’s ever given him a challenge.” Lydia flashes him a dazzling smile that he’s pretty sure usually gets her exactly what she wants. He looks over at Jackson who’s wearing this small, hopeful smile and he totally caves.

“Fine…” he sighs with faux exasperation. Jackson claps him on the arm and starts off on a speech about how great it’ll be and how much ass the team is going to kick now that they’ll have a decent goalie. Danny and Lydia roll their eyes in unison at Jackson’s enthusiasm but doesn’t take long for it to have them both smiling. One thing that can be said for Jackson is that when he’s happy, like genuinely happy, it’s hard not to get on board.

“You forgot the best part.” Lydia chimes in when Jackson stops talking long enough to take a bite of his chicken. “All those athletic men taking communal showers, you’ll be in heaven.”

Danny, who had been taking a sip of his soda, can’t help the laugh that bursts out of him and winds up nearly choking. When he’s done spluttering he turns to Lydia with an eyebrow raised.

“Lydia, contrary to what gay porn had taught me, locker rooms are quite possibly the least sexy places on earth.” He laughs again at the ridiculousness of it. “Well, unless you’re turned on by the smell of feet and axe body spray.”

The three of them burst out laughing and Danny can’t help but feel relieved he has these two awesome people in his life. 

Lying in bed that night he doesn’t feel stressed or nervous about the following day because he’s made friends. He doesn’t care that they’re popular; just that they’ve made him feel welcome… made him feel at home. He doesn’t toss and turn like he’d expected, he just drifts off into a deep, peaceful sleep and wakes up the following morning well rested and ready to face the day.

Jackson and Lydia pull up in the Porsche to drive him to school and Danny’s mother double-takes so violently she manages to pull something in her neck. Danny gives her a hug before heading out and sliding into the small backseat. The morning goes by in a blur, he spends a good chunk of time clearing up some transfer errors and fixing his class schedule, and the rest in his AP classes where he at least knows Lydia. 

When lunch rolls around Danny has had enough of being stared at, seriously it’s like the kids at this school have never had a transfer student before, and Lydia suggests they skip the cafeteria and go off campus for Chipotle. Danny can’t get out of the building fast enough, much to Jackson’s amusement.

“Seriously man, where’s the fire?” Jackson laughs as Danny practically runs through the school parking lot.

“You’d think I was on fire the way everyone’s been staring at me all day. Have you never had a transfer student before?” Danny jokes as they slide into the car.

“It’s a small town, everyone knows everyone and they love to gossip about new blood. Things will calm down in a couple days.” Lydia assures, sending him a sympathetic smile in the rear-view mirror. Danny can’t help but sigh, he hates being the centre of attention, even if it’s only for a short time. It started when he came out as gay and people began staring at him wherever he went; it made him feel like a freak, like a pariah, and he doesn’t want to feel that way again. But Lydia seems sure that it’ll blow over soon and he trusts her. So Danny grins and bares the looks directed his way in his last two classes of the day, focusing on keeping his nerves under control for lacrosse try-outs after school. When the final bell rings Danny shoves everything into his bag as quickly as he can, hoping to get to try-outs early and impress the coach. Apparently Mr Harris has other ideas.

“Daniel, can I have a word please?” He calls just as Danny’s about to exit the room. He turns back and forces his way through the flow of human traffic, coming to a stop by the front desk and looking expectantly at his teacher. “I didn’t want to do this in front of the class but I’ve seen your transcripts. You seem to be very capable academically but I can see you’re the athletic type. I want you to consider joining some of our academic clubs. They’ll look good on your college applications-“

Harris drones on and Danny’s eyes flicker between the clock and the man in front of him, his foot tapping anxiously as the minutes tick by. It’s more than five minutes when Harris concludes his little speech and Danny can’t get out of the room fast enough, nodding once and promising that he’ll consider it before charging through the corridors towards the locker-room. When he finally gets there the room is empty bar Jackson whose shoving set of lacrosse pads at him and telling him to hurry up and get ready. Danny has never changed so fast in his life, fumbling with the pads and helmet in his haste, before running onto the field with Jackson.

“Nice of you to show up Whittemore!” 

“Sorry, Coach.” Jackson replies, leading Danny towards a middle-aged man with a whistle hanging between his teeth. “Will it help my case if I say I brought us a new goalie?”

“Danny Mahealani” Danny introduces himself, holding his hand out to shake. The coach doesn’t shake his hand, instead giving him a once-over before turning back to face Jackson.

“He any good?” 

“Hell of a lot better than Greenberg.” Jackson assures, although from what Jackson had told Danny about their current goalie it’s not much of a compliment.

“We’ll see” is all the guy says before sending them off to stretch and blowing his whistle hard enough to make Danny flinch.

The try-outs are a blur of sweat and pain and exertion. The coach has them run suicides for a half hour in full gear before even letting them get near a lacrosse stick, and one kid looks like he might actually pass out by the end of it.

“Looks like you’ll be warming the bench again this year, Stilinski” Jackson shouts at the guy who’s pulled off his helmet to gulp down a bottle of water like a man dying of thirst. Danny elbows Jackson in the ribs for being a jerk and the guy, Stilinski, gives him a small smile. After a five minute recess they’re back on the field. Coach puts Danny in goal and has everyone take shots at him. He misses a few from Jackson, one from a guy named Scott, and a couple from number 14, but for the most part Coach looks pretty impressed. What feels like an eternity later Coach blows his whistle, drawing try-outs to a close and ushering everyone inside. Inside the locker-room Danny barely has time to remove his helmet before he feels a hand fall on his shoulder and turns around to find Coach grinning at him.

“Technically I’m supposed to post the team list later in the week but since Greenberg is about as much use in goal as a life-size cardboard cut-out I want you as our goalie. Welcome to the team Mahealani.” Jackson whoops and a few other members of the team clap but the noise that captures Danny’s attention most is a sharp intake of breath from behind him. Danny shakes it off, assuming its Greenberg being shocked at losing his position, but he soon realises it’s not that.

“No god damn way!” someone hisses in disbelief from roughly the same direction. Danny can’t help but be annoyed by that, he may be new but he feels like he did enough to make the team fair and square. He turns to say just that and sees the kid from earlier with a hand clamped over his mouth and an apologetic look on his face. Oddly enough the look isn’t directed towards Danny. Danny’s eyes follow Stilinski’s gaze and fall on…

“Isaac?” Danny asks it like a question but he knows the answer already. He may be older, with cheekbones that could cut glass and muscles where he was once wiry, but Danny would know those eyes anywhere. 

Isaac is looking at him the same way he did when they met all those years ago, like he’s not quite sure if Danny is real, and the memory has a grin forming on Danny’s face. He’s deliriously happy in a way he hasn’t felt in three years, but Isaac looks back at him with wide, terrified eyes and Danny just doesn’t understand…

“I…” Isaac stutters, rising to his feet and clutching the strap of his gym bag like a lifeline. “I don’t… I can’t… sorry.”

And just like that Isaac sprints from the room, Danny staring dumbly after him for the few seconds it takes his brain to catch up to what’s happening, and then Danny races out after him. He doesn’t know why he does it, especially when it’s obvious Isaac wants to be as far from him as possible, but Danny has always been a glutton for punishment so he just does it. He bursts through the front entrance of the school just in time to see Isaac slide into a sleek black sports-car being driven by the hottest man Danny has ever seen. His knees give out under the crushing weight of his disappointment and he has to lean against the wall for support. Gravity is winning the fight though, so Danny slides down into a heap as he watches the car speed off.

It feels like he’s been punched in the gut… Danny had never expected to see Isaac again, not logically at least, but a small part of Danny had always hoped, fantasized about what it might be like to be re-united. And in those fantasy’s Isaac had never been terrified, had never run from him, had never been dating a stubbled, leather clad Adonis with a car Danny could never hope to afford. How could Danny have been so naïve as to think just because he’d never moved on that Isaac wouldn’t have either? 

The bitter sting of rejection causes tears to well in Danny’s eyes and he swipes angrily under them to stop the tears from spilling over. He’s so occupied with his own thoughts that he doesn’t notice Jackson approaching him until he’s taking a seat next to Danny on the cold concrete. He holds out Danny’s gym bag, looking at him like one might look at a wounded animal.

“So, you know Isaac, huh?” Danny just nods as he pulls his bag into his lap, hugging it slightly for comfort. “Do you want to talk about it?” He really doesn’t, and Jackson must get it from the lack of reaction. “Do you want to go to the gym? We could spend a few hours beating the shit outta some punching bags?” Danny just shakes his head and Jackson huffs like his next suggestion will physically pain him. “Do you wanna eat our weight in junk food and watch ‘The Notebook’ while you sob into cartons of Ben and Jerry’s?”

Danny huffs out a laugh but nods, finally finding the strength to stand and heft his bag onto his shoulder. Jackson stands too, slinging a comforting arm around Danny’s shoulders and leading him towards the Porsche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has been forever since I updated and there's really no excuse except writers block and Uni getting in the way. anyway I hope you all like this chapter!  
> I'm sorry it's quite light on the actual ship but I felt like I needed a chapter of exposition so that I wasn't just plopping Danny into Beacon Hills without context. Not to mention I totally love the Danny/Jackson/Lydia friendship dynamic so I did a little of that.  
> Hope to have the next chapter up a helluva lot quicker than this one went up.  
> Sorry again but thanks for reading, kudos-ing and commenting, it is just so nice to know you all like this story :3


	3. Rom-Coms and Revelations

“So let me get this straight” Lydia looks at Danny as she enters the TV room from the kitchen, a pint of Ben and Jerry’s in one hand and three spoons in the other “He just ran right out of the locker room?”

“Yeah.” comes Danny’s reply. He’s sitting on the couch cuddled up with one of Jacksons multiple throw pillows wrapped in his arms “Like a bat outta hell”.

“Great song!” Jackson interjects, holding his fist towards Danny, clearly expecting Danny to ‘bump it’. One withering look from Lydia has him dropping his hand and looking sheepish. “Sorry, insensitive… continue.”

Lydia can’t help but smile fondly before she does “And then he got into an amazing car with a literal Adonis and sped off into the sunset?”

Danny doesn’t bother to even reply, instead making grabby hands for the cookie dough ice-cream. Lydia indulges him, passing it over along with the spoons before heading over to Jackson’s huge DVD collection, thumbing through it with a serious look on her face.

“You know, I never thought I’d say this but I don’t think the Notebook is going to cut it…” She shakes her head before looking at Jackson who’s own face is plastered with a look of mock shock.

“You mean we’ve finally found a problem so big, even Nicholas Sparks can’t fix it?” Danny barely has time to wonder how Jackson knows the Notebook was a novel, let alone who wrote it, before Lydia is turning to face them with a DVD case held hidden behind her back.

“I’m afraid so. Boys, we’re going to have to watch the rom-com to end all rom-coms.”

“You don’t mean…”

“Oh yeah” Danny watches their back and forth, their easy banter, and can’t help but think of Isaac, of the way they used to be. He crams a heaped spoon of ice-cream into his mouth before looking up just in time to watch Lydia reveal her movie of choice.

“Love Actually? Really?” Danny can’t keep the note of scepticism out of his voice “Isn’t that a Christmas movie?”

“Well, yeah, but first and foremost it’s the best rom-com ever made, and I won’t hear a bad word against it.” Lydia slips in the disk before making her way to the couch and settling herself between the two of them. They’re not even five minutes into the film before Danny lies down, his head in Lydia’s lap as she combs her fingers through his hair. It’s comforting, almost motherly, and he can’t help the warmth that spreads through him. 

He must have nodded off as the next thing he knows he’s being woken up by cheering coming from the TV, it’s the part in the movie where Colin Firth awkwardly bumbles through his proposal to his housekeeper. The scene must have gottten Jackson thinking cause he’s suddenly saying. “You should try talking to him, maybe he just freaked out or maybe not, either way you need closure.”

Lydia nods her agreement, patting his cheek affectionately. 

“I don’t know about you, but I think fleeing like his life depended on it the moment he saw me was a pretty clear indication talking isn’t on the table.” Danny can’t help the pessimism that seeps into his voice. He stares at the movie playing in front of him and wishes that his life could be more like a movie where two people are just destined to be together and nothing can get in the way. It’s dumb but he’s a romantic at heart, sue him.

“You know, everyone always says they want their life to be like a rom-com” Maybe Lydia can read his mind, maybe he’s just being too obvious, either way he’s surprised she has sussed him out so easily. “But if you think about it, the characters in these films don’t have it any easier than we do, in fact the plots usually try their hardest to make happily ever after as hard as possible. Rom-coms are full of misunderstandings and miscommunication and you know how they resolve it?”

Danny gets what she’s hinting at, but he’s too stubborn to say it, to admit that it’s what he needs to do too if he wants a chance to fix things with Isaac. 

“What she’s trying to say is, if you’re not happy then it’s not the ending yet.” Jackson adds. “Just promise you’ll try to talk to him?”

“Fiiiiiine,” Danny relents “but only because you guys basically just delivered a speech worthy of Nicholas Sparks himself. Jacks, I didn’t know you could be so poetic.”

Danny doesn’t see the pillow flying towards his face until it’s almost too late, quickly batting it away as he chuckles.

“Tell no one” Jackson mutters darkly and all Danny can do is laugh.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

As it turns out, talking to Isaac is a lot easier said than done. Danny sees barely hide or hair of him over the next week: he’s the last person on the lacrosse field for practice and the first off, bypassing the locker room altogether. They don’t share any classes, and during lunch Isaac never steps foot in the cafeteria. In a particularly dumb move during practice Danny actually leaves his position in goal to try and corner Isaac in a scrimmage. He barely gets a foot from the goal before Coach blows his whistle, chews him out and has him run laps the rest of practice as punishment for not defending the goal. 

When practice finishes that day Danny is too exhausted to even try to catch Isaac before he leaves, instead he just lays in the grass and tries to recover from the gruelling practice. He waves Jackson off when he tries to help him up, telling him to go on ahead and shower, he just needs time to get his breath back. He lays there for a minute or so, eyes shut, breathing hard.

 _Okay Danny,_ He thinks, _you gave it a damn good shot but maybe it’s time to let go of him._

His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of quiet bickering coming from close by. He can’t make out everything being said but he does catch snippets of phrases like ‘gonna be so mad’ and ‘for his own good’. He hears footsteps approaching and slowly opens his eyes to adjust to the sun glaring above him. When his eyes adjust he sees a guy standing over him, he recognises him as the kid Jackson often gives a hard time. The guy runs his hand through his hair looking awkward but determined.

“You need something?” Danny asks, still too tired to really move.

“Em, I… yeah, I guess you could say that. I’m Stiles by the way, Stiles Stilinski, and that guy walking away and pretending he doesn’t know I’m talking to you is Scott” Danny looks at the retreating figure before introducing himself in return. Stiles surprises him with his reply. “Yeah, I know who you are… I’ve heard a lot about you actually… I’m… I’m friends with Isaac.”

That gets his attention, he leaps to his feet so fast he nearly knocks Stiles off of his feet. Stiles laughs at the shocked and expectant look on Danny’s face before continuing.

“He’d kill me if he knew I was doing this but honestly I don’t care. Isaac is being and idiot and I don’t like idiots. In fact, I pride myself on not having any idiots in my life. Isaac being so dumb about this is throwing off that ratio and ergo if I wanna keep him as a friend, and I do cause I’m pretty attached, I gotta stop the idiocy.”

“You know you talk a lot, and really fast, right?” Danny doesn’t mean to sound rude but honestly, he’s a little in shock from the slew of word vomit being unloaded on him.

“Yeah, I know that, and it’s beside the point. The point is that Isaac is avoiding you and I think that’s monumentally stupid, but he has his reasons.” Danny’s face falls and Stiles must realise how that sounded, like Danny did something to warrant this silent treatment, and he hurries to correct himself. “It’s not anything you did, I promise.” 

“What else am I supposed to think Stiles, he literally can’t even look at me. We used to be best friends and now he can’t stand to be anywhere near me.” 

“Look, Isaac has been through so much since you last saw him. Truthfully, I feel like it should be him telling you all of this… it’s personal… but in this town so much of what should be private becomes public knowledge, You know? If you asked anyone in town they’d be able to tell you most of this so it’s not like I’m breaking his confidence… I think…” Stiles sounds like he’s arguing with himself, trying to weigh up if telling Danny is the right thing to do, the risk versus reward. Danny is silent, not sure if he wants to hear what Stiles may tell him, but also desperate to know why Isaac has cut him out. Stiles takes a seat on the benches and Danny follows suit, thinking that if the grave look on Stiles face is any indication he’ll want to be sitting for this. “Okay, I’m going to tell you, but only because I know Isaac trusts you, even if he isn’t acting like it right now.”

And so, Stiles tells him everything. He tells of how Isaac’s brother, Camden, was killed in action while serving in the Army, a roadside IED cutting his life short a few weeks before Isaac turned 15. He tells him that Isaac’s mother couldn’t deal with losing her eldest son, that she slipped into a deep depression and how she killed herself out of grief less than a year later. Danny doesn’t know how to take all this in, he’d known both Camden and Mrs Lahey, the idea of them both being gone is heart-breaking, he cant imaging how Isaac coped. Danny expects this to be the end of the story but stiles is far from finished. Stiles describes how after his mother died Isaac’s father blamed Isaac for not being enough to keep his mother alive, how his grief turned to hatred and how that hatred manifested itself as savage beatings almost every night. How for over a year his dad was careful not to leave visible bruises, meaning no one knew what was happening. How Isaac became withdrawn and cut ties from all his friends, believing all the vile things his father told him. Believing he was worthless. How his father eventually got careless and left one too many visible bruises that Isaac could no longer blame on rough lacrosse practice. How Isaac’s cousins, Derek and Laura, took him in and convinced him to press charges against his father who is now serving a 6-year sentence in prison. How in the few months he’s been away from his father he’s beginning to recover with the help of his friends and family but he’s far from the kid he was the last time Danny had seen him.

“See, Isaac is scared, after all he’s been through he thinks he isn’t the Isaac you knew back then, that he’s changed too much or that he’s too broken. He doesn’t want you to be disappointed. That’s why he’s avoiding you.” Stiles finishes, looking at the ground and not meeting Danny’s shell-shocked gaze. 

Danny’s heart is breaking, knowing everything Isaac had to go through alone makes him wish there was something he could do to change the past, to protect the boy he’s loved for as long as he can remember from experiencing all that pain, but there’s nothing he can do to change the past. However, he’ll do everything he can to try to change the future, to make Isaac see that Danny wants him, damage and all, because he loves him.

“You’re right,” Danny finally chokes out, drawing Stiles attention back to his face. He can tell Stiles can see his renewed determination as he says “he really is an idiot if he thinks I’d ever be disappointed with him. I’ve been in love with him since before I knew what love was, and I’ll love him no matter what.”

Stiles grins wide, eyes glittering with hope and happiness. It’s obvious that Stiles has achieved what he wanted by talking with him, because now Danny won’t give up on Isaac, no matter how much Isaac tries to evade him.

“So, now that I know, any ideas on how I can get him to stop running from me?” Danny asks, watching as a smirk appears on Stiles face, eyes alight with mischief.

“Maybe one, but god, it’s a good one”.


	4. The Worst Laid Plans

Danny sits on the beach watching the waves roll into the shore, ironic really given the way his stomach rolls with nerves. It’s not the beach where it all began, no, but if Danny doesn’t manage to pull this off it could be where everything comes to an end.

When stiles had said he had an idea Danny hadn’t expected this, hadn’t expected to be sitting and waiting to ambush Isaac in front of his family and friends. He really shouldn’t have gone along with this idea, he can’t imagine just strolling up to Isaac in front of the people he loves most and demanding to be spoken to... it just doesn’t feel right. 

Right as he’s thinking he should call it quits and head home he hears Stiles voice from further down the beach. As is usually the case with Stiles, Danny hears him long before he sees him. From his hiding spot he watches as Stiles and Scott, each carrying towels and beach chairs, run along the sand trying to find the perfect spot. Trailing behind them is a brunette girl who is smiling fondly at them. There are a few other people in the group, people he vaguely recognises from the gym, but his eyes are drawn to the two people walking slightly behind everyone else. 

Isaac looks absolutely beautiful, a warm smile on his face that makes him look at peace as he watches the waves and breathes in the salty ocean air. Danny smiles momentarily before noticing the man stood next to Isaac, a casual arm slung around his shoulders. It’s the hottie with the mustang who’d driven Isaac home after their disastrous reunion. How could Danny have forgotten the boyfriend? With the way Stiles had encouraged him to fix things with Isaac he’d just assumed the boyfriend couldn’t be anything serious or, better yet, that their relationship was over. But if he’s important enough to be invited to family functions he and Isaac must be pretty serious.

 _Shit, I was so not prepared for this._ Danny thinks as he fishes his cell phone out of his pocket and dials with shaking hands. _God, I need help._

Jackson picks up on the second ring and Danny doesn’t even give him a chance to speak before he’s hissing into the phone.

“Jacks, I’m so screwed. Isaac is here but so is the hotter-than-the-sun boyfriend and I don’t know what to do. This was not part of the plan.”

“Hang on, I’m putting you on speaker so Lyds can hear you… say that again.” 

Danny repeats himself and hears Lydia hum thoughtfully.

“Okay, I need to be on the ground to assess this. Don’t move, we’ll be there in 20.” He can hear rustling through the line indicating that Lydia is already moving to get ready.

“Hang in there, bro.” Jackson says in lieu of a goodbye before the line goes dead.

 _I can do this,_ Danny thinks, _it’s just 20 minutes…_

As it turns out, it’s the longest 20 minutes of Danny’s life. 

He uses the time to observe Isaac interacting with his friends and even from a distance can’t help but notice subtle differences from the Isaac he once knew. For starters, Isaac doesn’t remove the long-sleeved Henley he’s wearing even though it’s pretty warm for late September. Isaac used to complain constantly about the heat in Hawaii and couldn’t wait to get his shirt off to cool down. It takes Danny a minute to realise why Isaac might not feel comfortable displaying his body now and suddenly wishes he could get his hands on Isaacs father, inflict on him ten times the pain he inflicted on his son… Danny has to shut his eyes and take a few deep breaths to get his anger in check before looking back towards the group. The next thing he notices how Isaac’s smiles have changed. They used to be large, goofy grins that were easily earned, but now they’re smaller and shyer... but still beautiful in Danny’s opinion. He worries that perhaps Isaac never smiles the way he used to. That is, until Stiles gets knocked off his feet by a massive wave and resurfaces looking like the creature from the black lagoon, seaweed sticking to him and wet sand covering him almost head to toe. The resulting grin and boisterous laugh from Isaac has Danny’s chest feeling warm and full as he realises he’d do anything and everything to hear that laugh every day. It’s clear Danny is still just as smitten as he’s ever been. 

Danny is so engrossed in observing Isaac he doesn’t notice the arrival of Jackson and Lydia.

“Put your eyes back in your head Danny Boy, the cavalry has arrived” Jacksons voice alerts him to their presence.

“Shut up” He mumbles, embarrassment at having been caught staring causing a blush to spread across his cheeks.

“Okay, less teasing, we need to work out what’s going on.” Lydia chastises. “Which one is the boyfriend?”

“The tall, muscular one, with stubble and a six pack.” Danny describes him without looking up from where he’s wringing his hands in his lap.

“You mean the one trading saliva with Stiles?” Jackson asks, amusement clear in his voice. 

Danny’s head snaps up so quickly that he’s surprised he doesn’t pull a muscle. His eyes follow where Jackson is pointing and his jaw drops, gaping like an idiot. Stiles is wrapped in the arms of the guy he though was Isaac’s boyfriend engaged in a kiss that looks incredibly passionate. When the two part they share a look full of adoration and Danny feels like he’s witnessing something incredibly private. He turns away to look at his friends questioningly.

“The hottie's name is Derek Hale,” Lydia supplies “He’s been dating Stiles for like 2 years and, more importantly, he’s Isaac’s cousin.”

Danny can’t believe he had gotten it so wrong. The worst part is that he’d met Derek before. Granted Danny was 7 at the time, and 13-year-old Derek definitely didn’t have stubble and a body fit for a Greek god, but now that he looks closer he can see a slight resemblance, mainly thanks to Derek's protruding ‘bunny teeth’ which Danny had once called cute, much to the displeasure of both Derek and Isaac.

“Wow, Derek grew up a lot!” Danny feels both relieved and embarrassed to have his mistake pointed out to him, and strangely proud of Stiles for reeling in such a catch... it’s a strange mixture of feelings to have all at once.

“So, the ‘boyfriend’ is taken care of, what’s next?” Jackson asks, clearly deciding to spare Danny from further teasing. Danny appreciates it.

“I don’t really know, Stiles said I should just go up to him, that he wouldn’t make a run for it in front of his family… but it doesn’t feel right to ambush him, you know?” Sharing his doubts with them seems to be the right plan as Lydia snorts in derision at the plan, or lack thereof.

“Stiles may be almost as smart as me, but he’s an idiot when it comes to romance, how he landed someone like Derek is beyond me.” Lydia shakes her head as she watches the couple before turning back to face Danny. “Not only is that plan that not your style, I’m pretty sure Isaac wouldn’t appreciate it. He’s shy, especially when it comes to romantic matters.”

It suddenly clicks for him that Lydia, his friend and apparent relationship advisor, is the same Lydia that Isaac had had a crush on in his pre-teen years. Knowing Lydia now, he can’t say he blames Isaac for being into her, she’s a force of nature and all-round brilliant. But it also means that she’s the same Lydia who had rejected Isaac quite cruelly all those years ago. He can’t reconcile the mean image he’d had in his head with the real person sat before him, but really no one is the same person at 18 that they were at 13, he’s almost proud of how much she’s clearly grown since then. He supposes, in a way, he should be thankful to her for rejecting Isaac as that was what made Isaac realise his feelings for Danny. It's ironic that she was helping him with his love life long before they’d ever met, and now here she is, helping him again.

“My thoughts exactly, but I don’t know what else to do. I don’t want to waste this opportunity, I don’t know when else I’ll have a better chance.” Danny admits, looking to his friends for guidance. Lydia, for the first time since he’s known her, looks stumped. Jackson on the other hand, his eyes are sparkling with the light of an idea. 

“Danny, bro, do you trust me?” Jackson asks, and Danny can only nod before Jackson replies. “Then follow my lead.”

Before Danny or Lydia can ask for clarification Jackson stands and begins running towards the ocean.

“Last one in buys the ice cream” He shouts back at them, loud enough to draw the attention of Isaac and his friends.

Lydia follows suit, mumbling that Jackson is a genius with a fond look on her face. Danny has a split second to decide what he’s going to do, stay hidden here or follow his friends? He’s up and running before he’s even made a conscious decision, instinctually knowing to trust their plan. When he thinks about it, this could really work. Up until now he’s been chasing Isaac, making him feel the need to escape, but with this plan he’s giving Isaac the power to decide. He’s just going to make his presence known and hope that Isaac comes to him.

“Hey, no fair Jacks, you had a head start!” Danny yells back, and he can suddenly feel the heat of multiple gazes on him, he knows without looking that Isaacs is amongst them.

Danny is the last to enter the water, splashing into the surf and feeling at home in his element. When he catches up to his friends he slings his arms around the both of them, telling Jackson that his plan is great.

“I know, I’m more than just a pretty face.” Jackson jokes, but behind that he can see Jackson in pleased with the compliment, a faint blush creeping up his neck. “Also, I wasn’t kidding about the ice cream, you owe us”

Danny laughs and the three of them engage in a short splashing fight that ends with Lydia and Jackson sharing a sweet kiss. Danny reckons this is his best chance to split off from the two as to anyone on the outside it looks less like a strategic move and more like he doesn’t want to be a third wheel. Once he’s out of the water he spares a quick glance at Isaac and his friends. Stiles is giving him an incredulous look, clearly annoyed that Danny had deviated from his plan. Danny can’t really find it in him to care since Stiles plan wasn’t exactly well though through. His eyes then flit across each member of the group before landing on Isaac who is staring straight back at him, face uncertain but Danny is sure he sees some longing there. He gives Isaac a small smile before he looks away.

 _Please,_ Danny thinks as he lays on a towel in the sand, eyes closed and heart full of hope, _please come to me._

Danny doesn’t have to wait long to hear the crunch of approaching footsteps in the sand, the gait familiar to him, even after 4 years. The temptation to open his eyes is overwhelming but he resists, not wanting to spook Isaac. He keeps his eyes closed until he feels Isaac lower himself onto the sand next to him. He finally sneaks a peek and feels his breath being stolen from him. He’d forgotten just how badly affected he always was by Isaac being this close to him, their eyes haven’t even met yet, Isaac is resolutely staring at the ocean perhaps gathering his thoughts, and yet Danny feels his heart-rate pick up and his hands become clammy. Then Isaac looks at him and Danny swears his heart stops, just for a second, before picking back up at double speed. Danny has no idea what to say, his tongue tied in knots by fear, but surprisingly Isaac speaks first.

“So, which of them told you where to find me?” Isaac asks, gesturing to his friends. He doesn’t sound angry like Danny had expected, instead he sounds grateful. Maybe Stiles was right when he said Isaac had missed him. Still, Danny doesn’t answer, not wanting to potentially throw stiles under the bus. “I’ll bet it was Stiles right? He’s the type to meddle... but his heart is always in the right place.”

Danny really doesn’t know what to say. He’d wanted to talk to Isaac since the moment he’d seen him in the locker room, longer in fact. He’d been waiting for this since Isaac left a 14-year-old Danny alone on the beach after they shared their first kiss, and yet, now that the moment is here Danny seems to have forgotten how to form sentences.

“Are you ever going to talk to me again?”

“Look who’s talking…” Danny says but there’s no heat to it, he even lets out a small chuckle to make sure it doesn't come across that way. Isaac still looks at him sheepishly. He doesn’t want Isaac to feel guilty, knowing what he knows now he understands Isaac's reasoning, so he changes the subject. “God, I feel like I did when I was 13 and laying in that hospital bed… Like I can’t quite believe you’re here, right in front of me.”

“Trust me, I’m real.” They’re the exact words Isaac had said to him back then, it only adds to the sense of déjà vu Danny is experiencing. Isaac looks uncertain as he raises his hand, like he's going to cradle Danny’s cheek. He must lose confidence somewhere along the way as he drops his hand to rest on Danny’s shoulder. “See, solid.”

A sudden noise from over Isaac's shoulder reminds Danny that they have a pretty large audience of Isaac's friends and his own. He figures this conversation would be better to have when it’s just the two of them, takes some of the pressure off. Danny moves to stand up, offering a hand to Isaac as he does so.

“Walk with me?” He asks, hand still offered to Isaac as he dusts sand off on his shorts. Isaac surprises him by slipping his hand into Danny’s almost immediately, as if it feels natural to him even after all this time. Danny is even more surprised that Isaac doesn’t pull his hand away after he’s upright, instead keeping his hand curled around Danny’s as they begin to walk together, both trying to work out what to say. Again, it’s Isaac who breaks the silence.

“So, if my hunch is right and it was Stiles who told you to come today, it’s safe to assume he told you… other stuff” Isaac looks up at him, eyes wide and terrified. “How much did he tell you?”

“Everything…” Danny admits, watching as Isaac's eyes turn glassy. He blinks furiously to hold back his tears, dropping his gaze. Danny can’t bear to see him like this, can’t bear to be the reason that Isaac is sad, and so he does what feels right and pulls Isaac into an embrace. For a moment Isaac goes stiff in his arms and Danny worries that maybe he should have asked first, that maybe Isaac only likes physical contact if he’s the one to initiate it. However, a second later Isaac all but melts into the hug, burying his head into Danny’s neck, frame shaking with quiet sobs. “I’m so sorry about Camden and your Mom, and I’m sorry I couldn’t be there for you through all you went through. I should have been there for you.”

“You didn’t know, there’s no way you could have known, please don’t put that guilt on yourself.” Isaac frees himself from the hug looking down to meet Danny’s eyes. Danny reaches up to wipe away a stray tear from Isaac’s cheek and in a moment of boldness he decides to leave his hand there. Isaac looks shocked for just a moment before leaning into the touch.

“The thing is, every day after you left me on the beach I thought to myself ‘why did I never ask for his number or his last name or his address’ because I missed you so much.” Danny is holding back tears of his own at this point, guilt and sadness eating him up inside. “I feel even worse now knowing that if I hadn’t been so stupid, if I’d been able to contact you, then you’d have told me and-”

“I wouldn’t have though.” Isaac cuts him off, not able to meet Danny’s eyes. “Maybe you could have comforted me when Camden and my Mom passed, but the rest of it…I wouldn’t have told you anything about it… I was ashamed of what was happening to me, I blamed myself for my Mom dying, I felt like I deserved it. I hid what was happening from everyone, family and friends, and I would have hidden it from you too. I’m sorry, but it’s true… In a way I’m still trying to hide it”

Isaac pulls on the sleeves of his shirt absentmindedly and Danny realises that this beautiful, broken boy is still ashamed, still blames himself for what happened to him.

“Isaac, do you remember when you sat by my hospital bed?” Danny takes hold of one of Isaacs hands and guides it to the scar by his ribs. Isaac swallows visibly before nodding. “And do you remember what you told me when I admitted I was worried about these scars?”

“That’s different-”

“No, it really isn’t, Isaac.” Danny moves his hands to cup Isaacs cheeks, guiding his head until their eyes meet. “Your scars, the ones you can see and the ones you carry inside you, are nothing to be ashamed of. They show that you, Isaac Lahey, are a survivor. That’s what I see. I know you may never feel comfortable showing them to me, and I’m not trying to convince you to, but I just need you to know that they prove how strong you-”

Danny is cut off by the press of lips against his, tentative but persistent at the same time, like Isaac needs it but is scared that Danny will reject him... as if that’s even a possibility. Danny kisses back like it’s the last time because it might just be. Isaac might change his mind at any second and Danny will accept that, will have to, because Isaac means too much to him to ever push him for more than he can give. 

When they break apart they’re both breathless and flushed, arms wrapped around each other, and Danny can see that Isaac is smiling despite the glassiness in his eyes from unshed tears.

“God, Danny, I missed you so much.” It’s barely more than a whisper, barely audible over the sounds of the sea, but it’s sincere. “I missed you every single day for 4 years. The thought of seeing you again someday was sometimes the only thing that got me through. I figured I’d get my life sorted out, get back to my old self, and then I’d come to Hawaii, to our place, and you’d be there waiting for me like no time had passed. But then you showed up at my school, in that locker room, and I freaked out… I wasn’t fixed yet and I couldn’t stand the thought of you seeing me like that.”

Isaac sounds frantic, trying to explain why he’d shut Danny out, but Danny knows, he understands. All he wants is for Isaac to realise he doesn’t blame him.

“Isaac, you don’t need to fix yourself for me,”

“But I do, because you loved me back then and I’m too different now for you to feel the same.”

“Isaac, I have loved you since before I knew what love was and that hasn’t changed.” Isaac stares at him, eyes wide and disbelieving, yet hopeful. “Sure, we have a lot of catching up to do, we have to get to know each other again, but I don’t need time to fall in love with you again because I never stopped. The way I feel about you hasn’t changed since the day you walked into my life and changed everything. Mau loa, remember?” 

This time when Isaac kisses him there’s no hesitation on either end. It’s messy, all teeth because neither can stop smiling, but it’s perfect all the same. Isaac breaks the kiss with a pleased chuckle, only pulling away until his forehead rests against Danny’s. 

“Just in case that kiss didn’t make it clear, I love you too Danny, mau loa.” The sun is setting, bathing Isaac’s profile in orange light, making him look radiant. Danny can’t resist the urge to give Isaac one more chaste kiss at the sight. “Woah, I didn’t realise it had gotten so late. I’m pretty sure if I don’t get back to my family soon they’re going to send out a search party... so, I guess I should go.”

Despite the words he looks reluctant, making no move to extract himself from their embrace. Danny makes the move for him, pulling away but taking one of Isaacs hands in his.

“Yeah, I should probably get going too, I told my Mom I’d be back for dinner… but I’ll see you at school on Monday, right?”

“Yeah, I could meet you by your locker… and maybe we could walk to class?” His cheeks are tinged rose and he can’t quite meet Danny’s eyes but the invitation is clear. 

“Yeah, s-sounds great, I’ll, um… I’ll see you then” Danny never gets flustered like this but the idea of acting like a couple, of Isaac wanting that... it means more than Danny can put into words. 

Put it down to old habits or the fact that their hands are already entwined, but Danny doesn’t realise he’s wrapped his pinky finger around Isaacs until he’s already uttered the words “A hui hou.” 

Danny worries for a split second that the old gesture will have been forgotten, but when Isaac looks at him like he’s home Danny knows it was the right thing to do.

“A hui hou”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so it's finally finished... but I feel like I want an epilogue... so i might write one as a seperate work, maybe with a little smut, although I've never done that before... would that be good?? I dunno... anyway... hope you all enjoyed this story :3

**Author's Note:**

> Okay you guys probably hate me right now for that ending, I'm sorry.
> 
> >Hehena ~ Hawaiian word for Lunatic. I figured Danny was running like a crazy person to get to the beach so it was fitting. Plus subtle wolf reference… if you squint. I like those even in AU’s with no wolves like this one.  
> >Honu ~ Hawaiian for Turtle. Thought it could be Danny’s mum’s pet name for him since he loves the sea  
> >I know Danny had his surgery age 14 in cannon but for the purposes of this story he was 13, cause… reasons  
> >A hui hou ~ Until we meet again  
> >Mau Loa ~ Forever


End file.
